


Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°8 : Fichus auteurs !

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Noël à Poudlard [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar 2015, Christmas, Crack, Drabble, F/M, Hogwarts, M/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Calendrier de l'Avent 2015.]<br/>Harry, Ron et Hermione découvrent avec effroi le monde de la fanfiction.<br/>Mention de Harry x Severus et de Hermione x Severus :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°8 : Fichus auteurs !

**Author's Note:**

> Je laisse tomber le thème de Noël, parce que je commence sérieusement à être à court d'idées sur ça :)

**Mardi 8 décembre 2015**

 

\- Tu es au courant que des fans moldus écrivent sur nous ? demanda Harry à Ron.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ils écrivent ce qu'ils appellent des fanfictions, dans lesquelles ils nous mettent en scène dans des situations parfois bizarres. Ensuite, ils publient ça sur Internet – un réseau qui permet de communiquer avec le monde entier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « parfois bizarres » ? le questionna Hermione.

\- Des histoires un peu folles ou complètement impossibles ! Genre, il y a une certaine Isa_Faradien, qui a écrit un texte sur le professeur Snape en train de faire un strip-tease devant une bonne partie de l'école !

\- Keuwa ? s'exclama Ron, choqué.

\- Enfin, dans l'histoire, il était complètement ivre. N'empêche, jamais on aurait pu voir ça ! Surtout qu'elle a ajouté que ça nous faisait de l'effet, à Hermione et à moi. Je ne suis pas gay, bon sang !

\- Et je n'ai jamais été attirée par le professeur Snape ! s'écria Hermione, scandalisée.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que semble penser une partie du fandom – la communauté de fans – car il y a énormément de fanfictions qui te mettent en couple avec Snape… et pour moi aussi d'ailleurs. Beurk.

\- Il faut qu'on arrête la publication de ces horreurs, décida Hermione.

\- Tu veux supprimer la liberté d'expression, toi qui embêtait tout le monde à propos de la libération des elfes de maison… la _sale_ ? s'étonna Ron.

\- Ce n'est pas _sale_ , Ron, mais _S.A.L.E_ ! Et il me semble que la liberté d'expression ne s'exercent plus si elle porte préjudice à quelqu'un.

\- Et tu voudrais faire quoi ? Arrêter tous ces auteurs ? Pour le simple fait qu'ils aient laissé vagabonder leur imagination ? fit Harry.

Hermione se tut un instant, puis reprit :

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison. On est dans une impasse. Je pense qu'il n'y a plus qu'à subir.

\- Espérons seulement que Malfoy ne tombe jamais sur ces choses-là, conclut Ron.


End file.
